


Treat yourself

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Oswald tries to convince Jim to do something nice for himself to take away from his stress."Take it from someone who just blew their rent money on shoes, live your life" prompt sent by youngdumbcrazy on tumblr





	Treat yourself

 

 

"But what if I never wear it again?” Jim asked for what seemed to be the eighth time. Oswald had stopped counting after five. 

“Return it,” the shorter of the two answered, completely unfazed. 

“But it’s so-”

“Do you want it or not?” they had been arguing over the goddamned piece of clothing for about an hour now and he really was getting sick of standing in the same store with someone so resistant to enjoying life's simple pleasures. 

“…Yes,”

“Then get it.” he didn't have time to stay here all day. 

“But-”

“Take it from someone who once blew his rent money on shoes, live your life and buy what you want,”

“That’s not very economical-” he rolled his eyes, Jim may be a beautiful man, but he was a damn moron and missing the whole point. 

“ _Listen_ , Jim, you’ve got to treat yourself to something nice every once in a while, especially if you're working yourself into the ground. Ed knows it, and _you know_ how hard he is on himself with studies," they both did. The poor guy could go for two or three days not sleeping or eating and just about colapse buy the time you found where he'd holed himself up to solve whatever research thing he was doing now. 

"So you approve of that sequined…thing?" The thing Jim was referring to was a horribly tacky polo shirt that was covered in iridescent green and purple sequins. It was truly a hideous thing. 

"If buying the shiniest and strangest thing in the store makes him happy and helps him feel more like a human being, then yes. And we aren't here to diss his horrible taste in fashion, we're here to make sure you remind yourself that you deserve nice things every once in a while."

Jim huffed in surrender. And took the item to the cashier for check out.  _Finally!_

Five minutes later Jim was wearing the navy blue leather (real Italian leather!) jacket. He looked a degree less stressed and Oswald's mission was complete. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a while. I hope you like it.


End file.
